


Mr loverman

by rabiddog



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Fluff and Angst, Leorio Paladiknight-centric, M/M, Parental Leorio Paladiknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kurapika was gone now, had been for awhile, and Leorio just really missed his lover, man.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Mr loverman

Leorio bowed his head a little as he gently set a bouquet of yellow and red roses down on a lonesome tomb, a soft breath leaving his lips as he did so. He hadn’t been to the grave in a while, having been busy with his work and looking after both Killua and Gon, but here he was. He’d never forget, especially not on the anniversary of the death. 

Both of the two younger boys had asked to come with him, wanting to show their respects for a fallen comrade similar to how Leorio was doing, but he just... couldn’t say yes. At least not right then. “Maybe later,” He’d promised them with a weak smile and a pat on each of their heads (which they’d both scrunched their faces up at). 

Leorio didn’t want to be selfish and keep the grave and day all to himself, but he couldn’t help it. They’d genuinely meant everything to him, and he needed a moment to be at peace with their passing (even though it had already been a good five years since their untimely death.) 

Sometimes, Leorio had to swallow, check himself over, and remind himself that he wasn’t a lithe nineteen-year-old anymore – had to remind himself that both Killua and Gon were seventeen, verging on eighteen, and more than capable of looking after themselves. 

The doctor had spent hours upon hours remembering relics from the past, like the time they’d all been stuck in Trick Tower for hours on end, or when Leorio, Gon, and Killua went out in the markets at York New to find some sweet deals. 

Memories seemed to be the only thing that Leorio had going for him these days; everything was lost and gone, gone the moment that his lover had died. 

The doctor let out a shuddering breath, squeezing his eyes shut beneath his glasses for a moment before he opened them again and brought a shaking hand up to press against the memorial. 

“I’m Mr loverman,” he admitted gently after a moment of quiet, his calloused fingertips tracing over the familiar writing of ‘Kurapika,’ engraved into the cold, marbled stone. 

The blonde Kurta had long since sacrificed himself in a fight against the Phantom Troupe, having made himself a distraction against their remaining members so that the three of his friends could actually escape with their lives, and Leorio still hated him for it to this very day. 

Kurapika had always been just a little too selfless, a little to sacrificial, even since the very first day of the hunter exam, where a certain blonde had tried to pretend like he didn’t care about anyone or anything that wasn’t the Phantom Troupe. Still, Leorio had quickly come to realize that it wasn’t true at all. 

Kurapika had truly loved his friends with everything in his being, they’d all made an incredibly large impact on his lifestyle and how he viewed his new life, but in the end, their influence hadn’t been enough on him. The Kurta had at least been taken out while doing something that he had promised himself he’d do. Avenging his clan came before anyone and anything else, even his own life if it came to it (Leorio, Gon and Killua all knew this, though they hadn’t liked it. Not one bit.) 

“And I... I miss my lover, man.” Leorio whispered with a watery chuckle, pressing his forehead against the headstone as he finally allowed himself to cry. Floods of tears rolled over his sharp cheeks, and he couldn’t even begin to bother suppressing a heavy sob. What was the point in hiding himself, if it was only, he who was left? 

Sometimes, he liked to wonder if he could have done something to prevent the Kurta survivor’s untimely demise? Had there been something that Leorio could have changed? But maybe not. Maybe it always had to come out with Kurapika’s death? Gon had once told him that it wasn’t wise to think about the past in such a way, but Leorio just came out of the conversation wanting to sneer at the fact that a young teenager was far wiser than he was at twenty-four years old. 

‘I really miss you, Pika, miss my lover,’ Leorio thought bitterly, a heavier sob rolling past his parted lips as he clutched onto the cold stone. 

His mind was whirring with pictures and memories of the blonde, infecting and spreading across his brain like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Not matter what Leorio tried to think up, the memories wouldn’t disappear. It was as if, even in his passing, Kurapika still knew just how to make Leorio swoon. 

Years and years had gone past since his partner had died, and yet Leorio found himself unable to move on from it. A part of him wanted to – wanted to find somebody new to live his life with and move on from what had happened years ago, but he couldn’t. The idea of living a new, long-life while Kurapika’s cold, lifeless body was stuck underneath the ground, never to wake again, made him feel sick right down to his stomach and the tips of his fingers. 

The blonde should have never been taken from them, that much was true. 

A slight breeze ran throughout the desolate graveyard, and then a heavy, familiar weight settled on his shoulder. Leorio practically froze at the phantom touch. He’d recognize the soft, yet affirming grip anywhere. It just had to be Kurapika, didn’t it? There was nobody else with him in the graveyard and the timing... The doctor was far too nervous about turning and having a look, however. 

“I missed you.” He whispered; finally, eyes lowered to the ground, and Leorio waited with bated breath. He was nervous about having even admitted that out loud, especially at such a quiet volume, but for he and Kurapika, it was just perfect. 

There was another breeze, and then the phantom touch of a ghostly hand rubbing at Leorio’s back. 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
